Dream Lover
by Leebot
Summary: Shiznat, oneshot. Not even distance can prevent Natsuki from showing her love.


**Author's Note:** To all my regular readers, I apologize for the delay in updating Crimson Maiden. Writing my thesis has sapped most of my writing energy as of late. However, something very special has happened to me now: I've fallen in love. And so this fic is dedicated to my love, and my beta (for other fics, but I'm not making her beta this one), yuri-hime.

X-X-X

**Title:** Dream Lover

**Rating:** M

**Timeframe:** A few hours after the events of "Distant Hearts"

X-X-X

Nights like these, Shizuru always loved falling asleep. Her mind never failed to provide her with Natsuki-filled dreams to make up for her Natsuki-less day. It didn't matter if they were doing something exciting or just hanging around the room together. She had her Natsuki, and that was all that mattered.

This particular dream was one of the simpler ones. It was almost the same as being awake, except for the presence of Natsuki in the place of the Natsuki-pillow Shizuru had been hugging as she fell asleep. Natsuki was curled up in Shizuru's hug, utterly blissful, and completely in her "puppy mode," as Shizuru liked to call it. And seeing as this was a dream, Shizuru was also able to arrange it so that Natsuki came outfitted with her own pair of puppy ears and a tail.

"Wuv 'ou Ruru..." Natsuki murmured into Shizuru's chest. Of course, she would just have to be at her peak cuteness, even if that cuteness was so much that it made Shizuru melt from adoration. She couldn't help but bring her hand up to pat her puppy's head, rubbing it down to the back of her neck a couple times, then coming up to play with Natsuki's puppy ears.

Natsuki really seemed to enjoy this treatment, judging by the rapid wagging of her tail and the pleased murmurings she let out. "Good puppy," Shizuru said to her love. "Such a precious girl... what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Natsuki squirmed upwards at this so she could look into Shizuru's eyes. "More than you'll ever admit to doing," she said. She leaned forward to give Shizuru's lips a kiss before the girl could find anything to say in reply. Natsuki held Shizuru's lips delicately with her own – for all her rough exterior, Natsuki was nothing but sweet when it came to moments like these. She moved her lips slowly against Shizuru's, only to back away as soon as Shizuru was really getting into it. "Shizuru?" Natsuki asked softly.

Shizuru blinked at this. Shouldn't she have been the one questioning her love's sudden departure? "Natsuki...?" she replied, trying to figure out what the girl was getting at.

A fire seemed to light up in Natsuki's eyes, and she gave Shizuru a wicked grin. Before Shizuru knew it, Natsuki had rolled her over onto her back and pinned her down to the bed. "I don't plan to waste a minute with you. I love you so much, Shizuru, and I've been waiting so long for this. So please..." Natsuki's fingers found their way to waist of Shizuru's nightgown, where she'd tied it closed. "May I?"

Shizuru could feel a slight blush rising to her face, but she was more focused on the fire that had lit up in her chest right now. Natsuki had gone from puppy mode to wolf mode, and that never failed to light a spark of desire within Shizuru. She was pinned to the bed, completely at her love's mercy. All that was needed was her surrender, and Natsuki would take her to heaven.

"I'm yours, Natsuki," she said.

That was all Natsuki needed. Her hands worked in a flash to untie Shizuru's robe. Shizuru expected her to work just as quickly in pulling it open, but instead Natsuki moved upwards. She leaned her face down so she could catch Shizuru's lips in a kiss. The feeling and taste of Natsuki's lips against her own soon distracted Shizuru from wondering why Natsuki was delaying getting at her prize. It soon became apparent, though, when Natsuki's lips left Shizuru's and kissed her chin, then her neck, and then a bit lower on her neck, working her way slowly downwards.

Shizuru rolled her head back and closed her eyes, thinking of nothing but the feeling of Natsuki's lips on her flesh. The lips touched her collarbone, then pushed down against the fabric of her robe. Natsuki's hands came up to pull it open, just enough for her lips to kiss Shizuru an inch lower. Natsuki repeated this, pulling the robe open another inch, and kissing Shizuru once more. Each touch of Natsuki's lips lit a small fire within Shizuru, and her body was starting to heat up all over, becoming more and more sensitive. At that point, Natsuki could have touched her fingernail and gotten a moan out of Shizuru.

Shizuru was practically screaming when Natsuki's kisses reached the valley between her breasts. She didn't care how loud she was being; the walls were surely soundproof in a hotel like this, even if the screams did come through outside of her dream. Natsuki even paused for a moment at Shizuru's screams, but Shizuru quickly pleaded with her, "Don't stop," to assuage any concerns.

Natsuki did more than simply continue when Shizuru said this. She pressed the fingers of both of her hands down on Shizuru's skin, just between her breasts, and slowly dragged them outwards. She pulled Shizuru's robe open, letting her fingers leave trails of fire across her love's breasts in the process. When Shizuru's breasts were fully exposed to her view, Natsuki allowed herself a moment to take them in. "Just as beautiful as I remember..."

Shizuru blushed despite herself. Natsuki was always the sweetest. "Thank you, Suki..." she said.

Natsuki smiled down at Shizuru for a moment. That was all she spared, though, before she ducked her head down to Shizuru's breast, seeking out a nipple with her mouth and engulfing it in a heavenly warmth. Shizuru let out a low moan from this delightful sensation, though it was broken up by a quick yelp when Natsuki's tongue flicked against her nipple. The tongue swirled around her nipple, softly but firmly pushing against it. Shizuru could feel her body start to shiver in rhythm with the motions of her love's tongue.

Shizuru's hands found the back of Natsuki's head and held her down. She needed her love's warmth to counteract the shivering in her, but it could never be enough. Natsuki's tongue was warming her up more and more, but her need for the girl rose even faster. She found herself grabbing her other breast with her own hand, trying to squeeze out some of her need.

This didn't escape Natsuki's attention. The girl caught Shizuru's hand and pulled it away, bring her head in to replace the hand. Shizuru's other breast wasn't left abandoned, though, as Natsuki made sure to tend to it with her own hand. She was just as firm with it as Shizuru needed, filling every need that arose in the girl. Shizuru wasn't sure if Natsuki was just playing with it for her own pleasure or if she was making an effort to try to do just what Shizuru needed, but it didn't really matter. It was probably a little of both of them, which was really for the best.

They'd barely started, but Shizuru wasn't sure if she could take much more of this. It had to be the dream heightening her senses. She wasn't sure if she'd end up exploding from frustration or snapping and trying to bring herself off before Natsuki would finally get to it. In the end, it turned out to be the latter. Shizuru's hands darted down to her crotch, but Natsuki was faster than her. Her hand reached out in a flash to snatch Shizuru's out of the air, causing Shizuru to let out a surprised gasp at her lover's speed and strength.

"Not so fast," Natsuki said. She'd left Shizuru's breasts and sat up on top of Shizuru, looking at her love's face with mirth in her eyes. "I've waited so long for this, I'm not letting you take the fun away from me."

Shizuru gave her love a pout at this. "Then don't keep teasing me. I need you, Natsuki."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the irony of Shizuru complaining about teasing, but she didn't comment on it. "Alright, love. You know I'd do anything for you."

Natsuki gave Shizuru a quick kiss on the lips before she pulled back, opening Shizuru's robe all the way and exposing all of her love's body to her view. She took a few moments to take the sight in, but she didn't keep Shizuru waiting long. She dropped down onto the bed between Shizuru's legs and reached her hands around to grab onto Shizuru's butt and hold her steady. With a last look up at Shizuru's face and a blown kiss, Natsuki went to work.

She started out slowly, cautiously exploring her way around Shizuru's folds as if to tease her love even more. She kissed Shizuru all over her outer lips, avoiding all the more sensitive spots as she made sure that Shizuru was properly ready for it. Shizuru tried to squirm and get Natsuki to get to the good part, but Natsuki just gripped her more firmly on her butt to keep her still – which honestly wasn't that bad of an outcome.

Shizuru closed her eyes and threw her head back, just focusing on what pleasure she was getting from Natsuki. She trusted that her love did have her best interests in mind, and it would probably be better in the end if she had to wait a little for it, but it still wasn't easy. She didn't have much choice, though, and that fact somehow made her arousal grow even faster. She was completely at Natsuki's mercy.

"Aie!" Shizuru let out a yelp when Natsuki's tongue suddenly plunged straight inside her. The shock of pleasure was nearly too much for her – emphasis on the "nearly." In fact, that ended up making it just what she needed. Shizuru devolved into a mess of shudders as Natsuki's tongue moved in and out of her, hitting every point that had been aching out for her touch since she'd started.

Well, every point except one, that was. Shizuru's clit was still left neglected, and it was really starting to need some of Natsuki's touch. She would never be able to get off if Natsuki didn't do something about it soon. Shizuru tried to squirm around to guide Natsuki to it, but the girl's grip was too strong. She then placed her hands on the back of her lover's head and grabbed onto her hair, trying to pull her up to it.

Natsuki at least seemed to get the message from this. She released a hand from Shizuru's butt as her tongue pulled out of slit. She used her fingers to replace her tongue inside Shizuru, plunging them deep within her lover and touching spots even deeper than her tongue had. The feeling was so heavenly that Shizuru forgot about her aching clit, at least up until the moment when Natsuki's tongue flicked across it, sending a jolt of electricity through her body and forcing her to let out a yelp.

Natsuki was a bit softer after this, pressing her tongue gently against Shizuru's clit – just firmly enough to keep her love satisfied but not enough to make her yelp out like that again. Her fingers did most of the work now, searching around in Shizuru and exploring all of her depths. They hadn't done this too much yet, but Natsuki already seemed to be learning her way around inside Shizuru, and she knew all the right places to rub.

Shizuru melted under Natsuki's touch. Her body didn't have the strength to do anything at all beyond moaning out in pleasure. Natsuki took her to amazing places. Every bit of Shizuru's body was alive with pleasure, and Natsuki's fingers were causing the pleasure level to jump magnitudes up wherever they touched. Bolts of pleasure arced out from Shizuru's core, causing her muscles to spasm in bursts. She had to be getting close. There was no way she could take much more of this.

Natsuki seemed to realize that too. Her fingers moved faster and faster, thrusting in and out of Shizuru. She somehow managed to dig deeper in with every thrust, pushing Shizuru to ever higher levels of ecstasy. Her tongue started working harder on her clit at the same time, circling around it, flicking across it, and pressing down on it. Just when Shizuru thought she couldn't take anymore, Natsuki proved her right by squeezing her clit between her lips and sucking in on it.

Shizuru couldn't hold back her screams any longer. They just exploded out of her when all the pleasure that had built up inside her was released at once. Her body was alive, she was alive, and she was madly in love with the girl that could do this to her. Even distance wasn't enough to stop Natsuki's love for her, if she could come in a dream to bring Shizuru to such heights.

Shizuru was pleased to find that Natsuki had crawled back up to hold her in her arms while she fell back down from her climax, and that she hadn't woken up quite yet. She wanted to spend as long as possible with Natsuki before this night ended. "Thank you..." she said to her love. She looked deep into Natsuki's eyes and leaned forward to give her a kiss. "I hope this dream never ends, Natsuki."

Natsuki blinked at this. "Dream?" Shizuru gazed at her for a moment until suddenly, Natsuki burst out into laughter. "Oh Shinso! Did you think you were still asleep and dreaming, Shizuru? No wonder you never asked why I was here..."

Shizuru froze, stunned. She discreetly pinched herself to make sure it actually hurt and she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. Somehow, some way, Natsuki was here with her now. A deep blush rose to her cheeks at the realization of what she'd just done, thinking it was all a dream. She tried to hide her face in Natsuki's chest to cover it, but Natsuki caught her chin in her hand and held Shizuru up to face her, looking at her adoringly.

"Never hide that blush from me, Shizuru," Natsuki said, amusement still in her voice. "It's just too adorable." Shizuru let out a sigh as she looked back at Natsuki. After all the times she did just this to Natsuki, her lover deserved this much. After gazing at Shizuru for a long while, Natsuki gave her another kiss and said, "Adriana-sama brought me here for you. It was a long flight, but so worth it. I love you so incredibly much, Shizuru. I'd do anything for even a minute with you."

Shizuru's blush deepened just a bit more at this. "You too, Natsuki," she whispered. "I love you too." Shizuru closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her strength. She opened them once she was ready, gazing at Natsuki with all the love she could muster. "And now, Natsuki. I think it's my turn to prove my love for you."


End file.
